S2NTM
Locations * New York City Episode 1-6 * Tunis Episode 4 * Shenandoah Valley Episode 5 * Bequia Episode 6 Prizes *A cover and three-page spread in ELLE Magazine *A campaign for Max Factor to run all across the US *$75,000 *Two IKEA gift cards Judges *'Rhiannon Rhys' (Host, head judge), Welsh fashion model *'Bonnie Contierga' (main judge), South African fashion model, VictoriaHannah97 alumna *'Huang Huan' (main judge), Chinese designer and perfumer *'Kajsa Ek' (main judge), Swedish singer and fashion icon *'Jung Han-byul', Korean creative director Guests (in alphabetical order by last name) *'Christie Amary', hairdresser *'Jade Olivia Hanner', YouTube fashion and make-up blogger *'Esther Stevens', Sims Next Top Model winner Episodes 'Episode 1: "Quite a Funny Lady"' Upload date: August 7, 2015 The top 10 arrive in a warehouse where they meet judges Huang Huan and Asja Ek. *'Challenge winner:' Hanne Ek Nylund *'Highest score:' Justina Lukauskė *'Eliminated:' Sif Uilleag Rinn 'Episode 2: "Too Much Powder"' Upload date: August 10, 2015 The girls get makeovers. *'Challenge winner:' Hanne Ek Nylund *'Highest score:' Hanne Ek Nylund *'Eliminated:' Giuseppa Holland 'Episode 3: "Sabotage"' Upload date: October 2, 2015 Drama and shit *'Challenge winner:' Ankt Baird *'Highest score:' Andrea Magnifique Shagolaa *'Eliminated:' Laurie Jinks & Nia Azikiwe 'Episode 4: "Desert Goddesses"' Upload date: October 10, 2015 The girls go to Tunisia. *'Challenge winner:' Andrea Magnifique Shagolaa *'Highest score:' Kate Vyalitsyna *'Eliminated:' Nayeli Valenzuela 'Episode 5: "The Nymphs Of Tomorrow"' Upload date: November, 2015 The girls go to a swamp. They also go camping *'Challenge winner:' Andrea Magnifique Shagolaa *'First call-out:' Andrea Magnifique Shagolaa *'Eliminated:' Ankt Baird & Justina Lukauskė 'Episode 6: "The Enthroning"' *'Final four:' Andrea Magnifique Shagolaa, Deanne Azikiwe, Hanne Ek Nylund & Kate Vyalitsyna *'Eliminated:' Deanne Azikiwe & Hanne Ek Nylund *'Top two:' Andrea Magnifique Shagolaa & Kate Vyalitsyna *'Sims Next Top Model:' TBA Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) Summaries 'Leaderboard' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant won the weekly challenge. : The contestant shared this call-out with another contestant. *In episode 2, Kate joined the competition. *In episode 5, Deanne and Hanne were called out together, leaving Ankt and Justina eliminated. *From episode 5 and on, Katya started going by Kate instead. *In the finale, Andrea and Kate were put through to the final round simultaneously. 'Scoring chart' : The contestant had the highest score of the week. : The contestant had the lowest score of the week and was eliminated. *In episode 1, the girls were not given challenge scores. Therefore, the maximum score was 40 as opposed to the regular 50. *Kate joined the competition in episode 2. *From episode 5 and on, the scoring system was abolished due to complications. 'Performance chart' Photo shoot guide *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' Greyscaled portraits *'Episode 2 photo shoots:' Makeovers, Gowns in a warehouse *'Episode 3 photo shoot:' Selling items of personal choice, Haute Couture hats *'Episode 4 photo shoot:' "Desert Goddesses" Editorial for ELLE Magazine *'Episode 5 photo shoot:' Futuristic nymphs in a swamp *'Episode 6 photo shoot:' Recreating childhood memories with loved ones (top 4), ELLE Magazine Cover & Editorial (top 2) Makeover guide *'Andrea:' Fernanda Ly cut and dye *'Ankt:' Two-toned *'Deanne:' All natural *'Giuseppa:' Blond cut *'Hanne:' Faux hawk *'Justina:' Thicker & lighter *'Kate:' Longer & thicker *'Laurie:' Deep red & thick *'Nayeli:' Dark boyish cut *'Nia:' Red and wavy